2014.05.21 - Boys from Brazil (1944)
Around the world, various allied heroes were notified by wire to expect pick up of an unusual nature on July 5, 1944. Things were going well for the Allies, but it meant that the Axis was pulling out all the stops, crazy experiments with little chance of success but high return if they did. Submarine air craft carriers, walking robots, rockets, the works...and one of these experiments, perhaps the most horrific, had been found in Brazil by Sargent Elizabeth Cerro and The Economy. The notification was to be ready at 0600 hours, regardless of location. Namor, the Avenging Son of Atlantis, one of the lynchpins in the Allies super-hero team known as the Invaders had been taken off the front lines of the Japanese front for this mission. With him were three more of the skilled team of Anti-Axis superheroes. Aarkus the Vision from the Smokeworld who had been working with Namor in taking down the Japanese fleets. Spitfire, fresh off a counter-invasion in France with Union Jack, the Blue Marvel and the Golden Woman. Finally, the Blonde Phantom, the super-spy who had been one of the key intel gatherers for this operation. They believed they were ready for anything, they always were. There was a brilliant blue light that went through the core of the Earth, locking on the heroes and pulling them through the core and straight up into South America. South Brazil, as a matter of fact, near the border with Uruguay. It was insanely hot, the rain forest thick in all directions with a make shift clearing with a gravel run way carved into the forest with some kind of powerful energy. As the heroes arrived, smoke began to pour out of the odd futuristic machine with blue quartz vacuum tubes and glittering bolts and lights. "I told you, one more use at most. The Conclave was able to steal this from a Nine Prime decommissioned depot but it has to be close to 100 years old, barely enough power to send them back. It will not turn the war for you." The man before you is tall in stature, straight of posture with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eye. He has a green half face mask and wears a dark green working mans frock as if a factory worker, though it works well cared for. Small sewn patches of currency from all around the world are sewn into the hem. The woman to whom he speaks, Sargent Cerro is quite attractive and dressed in a USO uniform, but she looks tough enough to spit nails and has two 45 colts on a belt on either side of her bandoliers in holsters. She nods to the heroes, "Welcome....thank you for responding to our call. I'm Ag...sergeant Cerro. This is the Economy." Namor didn't seem to care, he had met a thousand people like this, and heard a thousand of these briefings before. Light shows didn't impress the young impetuous Prince, "Yes, yes. I'm sure I'd be honored to meet the latest land dweller officer to meet, if I wasn't so bored. I was told the reason to come here was more important than the Japanese Front. Make with it, already." Aarkus frowned and said in a voice that seemed to unnatural echo, "Forgive our companion, his blood is hot and while he serves the Law of things he has not yet found his place in the world." Blonde Phantom grinned a bit and muttered, "He knows his place, just not on the battlefield." Spitfire gave a gentle nudge to Blonde Phantom, "Forgive us Sargent Cerro. We're used to be being a bit less formal than your normal troops." The Economy sticks out his hand and greets everyone, looking them in the eye, and nods with respect. "I've heard of all of you. You have all done fantastic work. Thank you for coming. I found out about this by tracing Nazi gold shipments across the Atlantic....they came here. I'm not sure what 'cloning' is but since it involved Hitler's 'DNA'" he says this with little idea what it is,"I thought it worth investigating. I know Dr. Mengele is on a short list of those wanted by both Operation Paperclip and also the Post War Action Group," yes, its Classified, but yes he knows about it. The Treaty of Yalta and other agreements being drawn up are very secret still. "I don't know exactly what they're doing but there are also Thule society members." Sargent Cerro nodded, "The Economy has only contact us three times. All three times have been solid intel of the most important kind. Two overflight attempts have failed to return. There is no active evidence of Radar and quite frankly, this is concerning the hell out of us. When it comes to 'Hitler's anything' even his Gym Socks, we care about it. We're not taking chances, which is why you're here. The time table is three hours, in to take out the base, back to your various theaters. Any questions?" Spitfire responded immediately, "What sort of resistance are we expecting? Just troops and tanks? Or can we expect resistance from the Super-Axis and other 084s?" Namor uncrossed his arms and waved off Spitfire's question, "It'll be weaker than us as it always is. These missions have become more and more a waste of our talents." The Vision shakes his head, "In addition to Spitfire's question, will we have an extraction planned, or do you intend to rely on our own gifts to extract ourselves." The Blonde Phantom chuckled and said to Namor, "That means your flying me out of there because I'm the only baseline here." The Economy nods, "The device that summoned you here is from another dimension, very advanced tech. It will send you all back in exactly three hours, no matter what. They have been performing research into superhuman activity, so I'd expect it." Sargent Cerro seems a bit cross at Namor but knows his reputation so doesn't push it. "Well, I don't know what mission rules you're used to, but if it was *ME* I'd assume the worst. We have no intelligence at this point except that they know we're coming and working to move components of the research off base. They need to be hit and hit now, so go to town in the destruction department." The Vision closes his eyes and reaches out his mind to the other three Invaders, "I have synchronized our internal concept of time. It is variable for those in this dimension but in the Smokeworld it is a constant. We will know when we are to be extracted." The Vision also looked at the Economy for a moment, he could feel something... off but then he wasn't one to speak of those things. Blonde Phantom pulled out two semi-automatic guns and loaded them up, "Well then, lets do this before I get old, plump and gray and start working as a receptionist." Spitfire nodded, "That's all I've got." Namor punched his fist into his hand and said, "Finally, enough talk. Let's destroy some Nazis" This was a practiced deployment, one that the Invaders had done many times, with many more people actually. And while some were wishing it was Captain America leading them into battle, Namor himself was a tactician second only to the infamous Super soldier. He scooped Blonde Phantom in his arms and said, "Standard deployment, we all know how this goes." Blonde Phantom wrapped her arms around the Atlantean's neck and the two of them were flying down. Spitfire was a speedster with her own set of invulnerability, didn't take much for her to literally run to the deployment. While Vision himself was a flier as well, just not as fast as Namor was. Soon all four of the Invaders were ready for whatever the Nazi's had to throw at them. Namor looks at Spitfire and says, "Clear the perimeter guards and give us the lay of the rest." And with a blur of yellow and red Spitfire is gone. Namor looked at Vision and said, "Infiltration." Vision floated in air in a mediation pose, his astral form moved out of his body and went to seek out the guard who could best be used to disable alarms and the such if it came to it. As long as there were no other psychics inside he would have no problems with that. Namor then lifted into the air and said, "I'll do an aerial flyby and report back here. Blonde Phantom... Economy. Stay here until at least Spitfire gets back." And Namor flew into the air nearly the speed of sound, just under it to prevent the telltale sounds of a sonic boom. His eyes were so keen though even a flyby that fast will give him workable information. Blonde Phantom smirked and checked her guns, "So they call you Economy. That a given name or are you just like all us other weirdos?" The Economy smiles, "I'm like you other weirdos...perhaps a bit more weird. I'm good with money...finding it or stopping bad guys from doing the wrong things with it. You wouldn't believe how much Nazi and Russian gold I've ...redistributed." So on the surface this is an easy job. Vision is able to disable the alarms in the outpost and Spitfire takes out the guards. But as vision gets closer he can sense a powerful psychic shield around the entire base. It is horrific and he can sense mass trauma. Many dead, if not thousands. He will need to keep his shields up to function at all. Namor's flight at first seems harmless enough. Some bunkers and and some anti air craft guns. The usual. They're bringing them to bear around Namor, but...something feels off. Very off. Especially about one large hanger in the northeast of the base. Blonde Phantom smirked, "Good with numbers? Too bad you didn't say good with you're hands." She adds, "Join the club. After about the third year after the US joined the war my primary job was getting in close to various high ranking officers and... redistributing their wealth." She was going to say more but Vision then screamed out in pain, "The horrors! The visions! I can't... I need...AGGGHHHHH!!!" His body hits the ground as his astral form is painfully merged back with his physical form, "This place, it is not good. Lost contact with my puppet. This place. It is against the Law. The Law must be satisfied. This place must be gone." Spitfire arrived just as Aarkus was spouting his ramblings, "Okay that's not good. Last time Vision talked like that, we had to fight a Norse Thunder God. Almost killed Jack and Toro." She looked at the air, she knew Namor did an aerial recon, that's what Namor always does and the damn asshole never brings a radio, damn Atlantean arrogance. Speaking of Atlantean arrogance Namor saw the Hanger, saw the anti-aircraft guns training on him and dead-stopped in the air, he needed to understand what might be in that hanger, and the Axis has never once fired an anti-aircraft shell at him that was faster than him or that could harm him. It was...odd...that they were bothering to point the guns at him. How could they expect it to succeed, but they....sped up as they moved and then they shot several canisters, almost a dozen. At first, it seems harmless enough....easily dodgable, but then gas explodes around that is painful to Namor's skin. Whatever it is is NASTY, that's for sure. Whatever other effect might not be immediately knowable, but the bad feeling gets worse. The Economy nods, "this place...is in pain. If any of you has fire powers, we should burn it. All of it." He winks at Blonde Phantom but doesn't answer with the entrendre given Vision's horrific statement. He thinks a moment as Spitfire expresses concern and then says, "Maybe we had better go forward then...and quickly...if this place is bad, it might not be good for Namor to be on his own." The gas from those mortars proceeded to dry out ever cell in Namor's body, and while even dried out he was a force to be reckoned with, he fell out of the sky like a stone, it would take him some time to recover from that. Spitfire looked at the Economy for a moment and said, " On it!" Her super-speed was as fast as Jay Garrick and she was twice as good looking! She'd make it through the gate and to Namor to catch him, the problem was once she caught him, she herself was a sitting duck unless Namor recovered quickly. Blonde Phantom looked at Economy and said, "Well I guess Spitfire made the call for us. Guns ablazing it is." She ran towards the front gate that Spitfire had just launched open and would shoot on anyone she saw on sight who wasn't in red and gold spandex or a green set of tights. She'd be damned if they lost another teammate like they lost the original Union Jack. Vision recovered slightly and said to Economy, "Allow me to hide inside of you, to be a surprise to these who are not of the Law. I will set this facility to blaze as I am the master of all gasses." The Vision was weak, but he could do what he was asking, if his powers were still at full. The Economy hesitates for just a moment. But...he doesn't want the Vision to be vulnerable. "Of course." Once inside of him, the Vision will sense an entity of almost cosmic power. Stupid but ...everywhere, and growing all the time, farther and farther, across dimensions, and stars and time itself. But he also finds that Yankee Conneticut is a natural channeler...a natural focus for all things magical and extra dimensional. The normal effect he has when occupying a body is multiplied manyfold in Yankee's presence. He can sense the Economy tolerating his presence. The hanger doors open, and Namor is saved from the fall, but at least twenty hulking forms begin to walk stumble out of the hanger that felt so wrong before. Big brutes, at least nine feet tall, bulging with muscles, all who had a very familiar face....not much intelligence behind those eyes, but the SuperHitlers were descending on the two heroes with ravenous rage. As the other heroes raced forward, the Economy said, "We need to go faster!" And while not flying (No Flying!) he did summon a Rai stone for Blond Phantom and himself, hovering above the ground. "Get on...and hold on..." If she does, the two of them sped at about eighty miles per hour through the jungle, shooting at Nazis but still not as fast as Spitfire. Spitfire looked at the weakened Namor in her arms. She had seen him this way on more than a few occasions. The solution was the same. If it was Namor or Namora... get them to water! She saw the water tower nearby and ran towards it, her super-speed allowed her to walk right up the side of it and burst through the roof, she was hoping this would help Namor, because she'd be damned if she knew how to swim. Blonde Phantom let the Economy grab her and lead her into things. The Vision inside of his body, waiting to strike. Then the Super-Hitlers show up. SUPER-HITLERS! Blonde Phantom pulls out one of her guns and says, "Well, this will be fun, maybe one day they can add this part to my raid on Castle Wolfenstien!" She fired off shots at the Super-Hitlers, hoping for some head shots along the way. Most of the shots bounced harmlessly off their muscled torsos but she got one in the eye and it went down in a howl of rage. The Rai stone dodges around the German tank that was aiming at them, and Rai Stones began dropping on several German troops while the cannons on the walls quickly tried to realign themselves to fire on the heroes if the Super Hitler's failed. The Hitlers ran after Spitfire, apparently quite aware of their limited time, and six of them ganged up on her, pilling up on top of her, mostly missing but one grabbing her ankle in an iron grip in mid air as they leapt...at precisely the moment Namor landed in the water. Spitfire was dogpiled by the brute Hitlers and she was going to be dead and gone soon. Those Hitlers were so strong and so intelligent. Every time she thought she could get away one of them grabbed her and stopped her from getting back up to that water tower, to let Namor know he could attack. The other soldiers where now bringing themselves to bare on the Economy and Blonde Phantom. The Vision pulled himself into another body, one of the interior guards but as he shot the others his puppet was shot down as well. Honestly, they needed the ubermensh of this era. Namor.... As Spitfire was being pulled down by the Uber-Hitlers. The Hitler Brutes... there was a sound from the water tower. The water tower suddenly burst apart and the man inside that explosion shouted the battle cry he had adopted for himself, "IMPERIOUS REX!" He looked at the Brute Hitlers and smashed into them, freeing Spitfire. He then let the guards fire upon him, their bullets bouncing off his skin as if they were nothing. Blonde Phantom took cover though the second the firing started, "One thing you have to always understand about the Sub-Mariner... he's going to make an entrance." The guards were panicked at this point. They immediately stopped all fire on the other heroes and concentrated on Namor. It wasn't that they were stupid. They just hoped to distract him long enough... Suddenly the SuperHitlers all leaped out and back while the cannons filled with Virus came to bear and began firing down on the ground again. Namor smirked. he knew this was a secret. Even his own family wasn't aware he could do this, It was the greatest secret that he had, the secret he didn't do EVER! Because of this how it all played out for himself. He could die, Spitfire would save him, run him to the Atlantic Ocean and make sure he survived. Namor flew a few meters above the ground and repeated the words, "IMPERIOUS REX!" suddenly electricity is going everywhere. Shorting out Hitlers, cloning facilities, the entire base. He was giving everything if it meant ending this at the source. He then collapsed for the second time, Spitfire caught him again. It had been over two hours since they had been here. Inside the Economy the Vision said, "We need to leave... we have seventy five seconds, if you can speed that up, we should leave." Blonde Phantom chuckled and said, "That's the Sub-Mariner, has to show off. No matter what." It might not seem like much, but combining lots and lots of water combined with the super advanced wifi generators and...EXPLOSIONS! LOTS AND LOTS of explosions. Everywhere. The allies were hunkering down and as the clocked ran out, they were instantly teleported back to where they came from. He wasn't able to speed up the clock but he did surround them in wall after wall of Rai Stones...just long enough before the flames made them heat up and be harmed....Mission Accomplished! Meanwhile....in the shadows...Dr. Mengele sneered with derision...and wandered into the shadows with a jar. Namor was exhausted, Spitfire was still ready to go, dropping Namor instantly, she was ready to go back out there and make sure all was well. Vision was fine now, removed from the pain that, that base was full of. He said simply, "I will need to return to the Smokeworld and discuss what happened with our Keepers of Law." Blonde Phantom, was a bit embarrassed, her guns mattered little for this op, it was more about the Intel she provided. She hated that. She had her after-action report to the SSR but that wasn't all she wanted. Namor pulled himself up and asked, "Did we succeed?" "That's all he needed to know. She nodded, "So far as we can tell. The entire facility was destroyed. Many skeletons were recovered. Mengele got away but the weapons were destroyed. No casualties. Seems to be a great victory!" Category:Log